Tis the Season for Miracles
by Angelwings23123
Summary: A Christmas miracle brings the original sliders back together...
1. Default Chapter

'Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me.

Note: I had written this quite awhile ago (when the show was still on the air)for a list (that no longer exists), and have decided to post it here now.  
blows the dust off> Enjoy.

T'is the Season....for Miracles  
by Angelwings

**_The wishes are made_...**

A week before Christmas in four different places on four different worlds a few lost souls were calling to the heavens with much the same wish...

In a Kromagg prison on an earth unknown Wade Wells was sitting dispairingly on a cot...

"Why me? Why us?" she whispered to herself.  
She looked over at the wall where shehad been marking down the days.  
It's almost Christmas she thought. A time for family...and for miracles...  
She thought of the people who had become like family to her over the years and sighed. 'What would be a miracle is if we were all together again.'  
She didn't much believe in miracles any more, though. It was kind of hard to in a place like this.

She sighed. 'Some Christmas!' She recalled her Christmases at home and how she had always made a Christmas wish.  
"Want to know what I wish? I wish I were out of here...even if it was just sliding with the others...," she whispered.  
"I don't want to be alone on Christmas," She said as her tears fell.

At the same time on another world an aging somewhat heavy-set man was working on an invention...

"Blistering idiots!" he mumbled.  
He didn't know how Quinn had done it. He was working on a sliding device which, much to his relief was coming along at quite a nice pace...though not even near the pace he had wanted it to. He threw down his hands in frustartion as yet another part didn't work as he had planned. He looked out the window, noticing the bright lights and decorations put up for the holidays. It was nearly Christmas...which meant that yet another year had gone by since his double had switched places with him. And much as he didn't like to admit it, he missed the little group that had come to be like a family to him.

"I wish we were all together again," he sighed.  
"BECAUSE THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE WORKING ON THIS INFURIATING INVENTION!" he shouted in frustration as the part that he was working on broke off.

And on a world in chaotic disarray a lonely little girl sat looking up at the heavens. She remembered how her mother had run with her when the monsters had come to her earth...and remembered the look in her mother's eyes when she had told her to hide. The little girl had noticed that her mom's voice was weak and the look of pain on her face. She remembered how her mom had told her that she loved her and would always look over her from heaven. The little girl looked up at the sky.

"I wish I still had a family," she whispered.  
She did have a family out there somewhere--a father that she had never met...

On another world four others were making much the same wish unknowingly much at the same time...

A young man in his twenties awoke with a start from a nightmare.  
'When had it all gone so wrong?' he thought.  
Now only two of the original four sliders were still together.  
'I had promised to get them home, now I just wish that all of us were together', he sighed, then fell back into a restless sleep.

In the same room the other of the remaining original sliders made the exact same wish, while across the room two others made much the same wish of family and belonging...

**_They are heard_...**

And up above someone was listening. Listening to the wishes of seven people who thought that they had slipped through the cracks. Listening and planning a miracle...


	2. 2

_**And the miracles begin...**_

A swirling blue vortex opened and dropped out the four sliders. Quinn Mallory--boy genius, Colin Mallory--his brother, Rembrandt Brown--an R & B singer, and Maggie Becket--an ex-marine.

The four sliders got up and looked around. That's when they noticed a little girl staring at them. But when she saw them looking she ran away.

"Well, I guess we should probably look around and check into the Chandler," Maggie said.  
"Yea, I guess," Quinn said absently.  
He had only glimpsed the girl momentarily, but she had somehow seemed familiar. He shook his head, thinking that he must have been imagining things.

The city, they soon found out, was pretty much in ruins.  
"The Kromaggs!" Maggie hissed.  
"Well, at least it looks like they're gone for now," Quinn said, looking around.  
"When do we slide?" Colin asked.  
"We're lucky we slide in only four hours," Quinn answered.

They were glad they were leaving this wrecked city so soon--they still had the image of Earth Prime in thier heads. It too had been taken over by the Kromaggs. That was when Quinn had found out that he was from a parallel world and that he had a brother. It was also the world in which Wade had been captured. Not exactly what they had pictured thier return home would be like.

"Well, it's time to slide!" said Quinn.  
Colin put into words what they were all thinking-"Finally!"

Quinn pointed the device at the wall and a swirling blue vortex appeared. Colin, Maggie, Rembrandt and Quinn jumped into the vortex that would lead them to the next world. No one noticed as one more person jumped into the vortex...

The sliders landed in a heap on the next world.  
"Man, can't you do somehing about those landings?!" Rembrandt complained.  
"You know I can't..." Quinn started to say when he suddenly noticed the little girl. His eyes widened.  
"Did you follow us?" Quinn asked kneeling down to her level.

The little girl just looked up at him withwide eyes.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Maggie asked, throwing up her hands.  
"We can't just leave her here!" Colin said.  
"I guess we'll have to take her with us--for now," Quinn said sighing.  
"What's your name?" he asked.

The little girl just looked down. He held out his hand to her, but she took Maggie's instead (much to Maggie's obvious annoyance). They walked into town and immediately noticed the elaborate decorations.

"Man, I didn't even realize it was Christmas time already!" Rembrandt commented looking around.  
"At least this world seems somewhat normal!" Maggie said as they checked into their usual suite at the Chandler Hotel.

"You hungry?" Quinn questioned the little girl. She shook her head.  
"Quinn, can you hand me a soda?" Colin asked.  
At that, the little girl looked at Quinn startled.  
"Quinn what?" she asked quietly.  
They all turned to look at her.  
"What?" Quinn asked confused.  
"Your last name--what's your last name?" she asked quietly.  
"Mallory," he said, "Quinn Mallory"  
She gasped, "That's my daddy's name"  
"What?!"  
The little girl looked down.  
"He was a slider too," she said quietly.  
"So you know about sliding?" Colin asked.  
"My mommy told me about it," she said softly.

Quinn was staring at her wide-eyed. He suddenly realized why she looked so familiar. It was her eyes...they looked just like...  
"Oh my God!" Quinn whispered.  
"Umm, what's your name?" he asked  
"Katie," she said shyly.

Quinn reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He searched through it till he found what he was looking for--it was a picture.  
"Katie--is this your mom?" Quinn asked showing her the picture.  
"Uh huh," she said wide-eyed.  
"Q-ball?" Remmy said questionably.  
Quinn ignored him."Come here," he said.  
She walked over to him.  
"Are you my daddy?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"I might be," he said quietly, " I just might be..."  
"Did your mommy tell you anything about your daddy?" he asked.  
"Uh huh," she said, " He was a slider and she said that he gave her a miracle. She said he helped her have me and that he had to leave though 'cause it wasn't safe on our world for boys."  
Suddenly Quinn smiled wonderingly. He gazed at her with new eyes--the eyes of a father.  
"My little girl," he said amazed.  
She lookied at him with wide eyes. "Really?"  
"Yes, really!" he said, giving her a hug.  
The others were shocked. Quinn turned to them.  
"Katie, I'd like you to meet Remmy and Maggie...and your Uncle Colin."

_Two days later_

"So, Katie, how do you like sliding?" Quinn asked his daughter. "  
It's fun!" she said grinning.

They had been lucky, the worlds they had landed on had been fairly normal lately. He was still amazed at this little person that he had helped create. And he was happy--happier then he had been in years. The others took quick notice of his change in attitude.

"I've never seen Q-ball act like this before!" Rembrandt said smiling looking over at Quinn who was holding up a laughing Katie. It seemed that Katie was just what the group had needed to lift thier spirits. The four doted on her and Katie took a quick liking to all of them.

**Up Above**

She smiled down on them from high up above. The group had been long overdo for some happiness. One miracle down; two more to go...

**Back down below**

When the group slid to the next world they knew immediatly that something wasn't right. For one thing, they were now surrounded by computers and electrical equipment...not to mention some very ticked off looking Kromaggs.

"Umm...guys this doesn't look good!" Rembrandt said looking around.  
Quinn instictivly tightened his grip on Kaite who was now as white as a ghost.  
"Those are the monsters who killed my mommy," she whispered burying her head in Quinn's jacket.

"How did you get that sliding device!" one of the Kromaggs asked.  
"I uh, invented it," Quinn said too stunned to make something up.  
"Liar! Humans know nothing of interdimensional travel!" another Kromagg scoffed.  
Maggie rolled her eyes--Kromaggs could be thick as boards. It seemed that every time they encountered them theyhad to explain about the timer--and even then they still didn't entirely believe them. It looked like they would be spending Christmas in a Kromagg prison...

**Up Above**

"Oh no!" she groaned.  
The first one had been so easy--just direct their wormhole to the right earth. But this time...'Why did they assign me to this one!' she thought. In her opinion they deserved better then that. She was way too new at this. "I guess just dropping them off on the right earth isn't enough," she whispered.

Now to think of a way to help them find another member of thier group--and more importantly get them out of that prison. Christmas in a prison--especially a Kromagg prison--just would not do...


	3. 3

**A mission below**

She materialized close to the cell.  
"Excuse me, which one of you is Wade Wells?" she asked.  
"I am," five virtually identical women said at the same time. She groaned when she realized that this particular cell had five Wades in it--only one of which was the one she was looking for. She took a deep breath then looked up and whispered, "Please guide me."  
That's when she noticed one of the Wades was standing by herself and knew instantly that she was the one that she was looking for. She said a silent thank you and entered the cell. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a key and opened the cell.  
"Your friends will be glad to see you again," she said to the Wade standing off to one side.  
Wade gave this strange woman an inquisitive look.  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Come with me," the woman said seeming not to hear her.  
Wade reluctantly followed her out of the cell.

Wade followed her stunned as she led her down a passage. They stopped in front of another row of cells and Wade realized with a start that they hadn't seen a single Kromagg the whole time.  
"Your friends are in the second cell on your left...and no I don't mean their doubles either," the woman clarified.  
Wade was startled and not a little suspcious.  
"Is this some kind of a joke or trick or something?" Wade asked nervously.  
She smiled, "I assure you this is no trick"  
She handed Wade a timer.  
"You had better hurry if you're to make the slide."  
Wade stared. This couldn't be happening! After all this time was she really going to see them again? "But how...?" she started to ask then was startled to realize that the woman was gone. It was almostas if she had disappeared into thin air. But that was impossible...wasn't it?

She cautiously walked to the cell that the woman had told her to go to. She was surprised to see a key already in the slot--and even more surprized that there wasn't a Kromagg in sight. She cautiously opened the cell as they hadn't noticed her yet.

"Ummm...guys?" she said hesitantly.  
They all turned to her in shock.  
"Wade?!"  
They all stared.  
"We've only got like five seconds left," she said showing them the timer.  
"What--how...?" Quinn asked puzzled.  
"Actually, I don't know, but we better hurry or we'll miss the slide." With that she activated the timer.

**On the next world**

They all landed in a heap.  
"Wade, I can't believe it's really you girl!" Rembrandt said giving Wade a hug.  
"Wade!" was all Quinn could say as he too gave her a hug.

That's when Wade noticed that besides Maggie there were two others with them one of which was a little child.  
"Who...?" she asked questionly.  
"Wade, I'd like you to meet my brother, Colin and my daughter, Katie," Quinn said smiling.  
"Daughter...brother...since when?!" asked Wade clearly confused.  
"It's a loooong story!"

**Up Above**

She smiled. She was glad that it had all worked out for the best. Two down, one to go...

**The next day**

Wade was still amazed at all that had happened since she had been gone. The group had quickly filled her in yesterday--and they had also insisted that she got a check-up. The doctor had said that she was fine other than the fact that she had some bruises and minor injuries. She was just glad that the group had found her before...Wade shuddered. She didn't even want to think of what could have happened. She looked over at the group where they were showing Katie the Christmas decorations in the windows.

"Wade come see!" a delighted Katie squealed excitedly.  
Wade smiled and joined the group pushing those unpleasant thoughts aside for now.  
"3-2-1.."with that Quinn aimed the timer and the vortex opened sending them to the next world...

**on the next world**

"We're here for about five days," Quinn said after looking at the timer.  
Suddenly he glanced back at the timer in surprise.  
'This can't be right!' he thought in dismay.  
"Um, guys we've got a problem..."  
"What now?" Maggie asked annoyed.  
He showed them the now blank timer.  
"What do we do now?" asked Colin.  
"I guess we'll have to find out what's wrong with it," he searched his pockets and looked up confused, "but first we need to go to the hardware store--I can't find my tools."

"I also need a screwdriver..."Quinn started to say as he looked for the tools he needed.  
"I'll get it daddy!" Katie said cheerfully as she ran to look for it.  
Quinn smiled as he watched his daughter. He was glad she was so happy. She had been terrified when they had been in that Kromagg prison, and afterwards she had been quieter. But now it seemed she was back to her own cheerful self...

The professor grumbled as he picked up some more wires. His arms were already full with various electrical equipment. He sighed as he dropped some of it. Bending over to pick it up he was run into by a little dark-haired girl.

"Blistering idiot!" he mumbled.  
Katie looked up, frightened. She was still a little uncomfortable around men--especilly big ones.

"I-I'm sorry," she said helping him pick up the items he had dropped.  
"It's quite alright," he assured her.  
"I'm just frustrated because I don't think I'll ever get this blasted thing to work!" he said more to himself than to her.  
"What are you work'n on?" she asked quietly.  
"Nothing that you'd know about my dear," he said, "even I don't fully understand it," he admitted.  
"I bet my dad would," she said seriously, "he knows all about that kind of stuff."  
"Katie?" a voice called from the next aisle.  
She looked up, "I've gotta go," the little girl said hurrying in the direction of the voice.  
But the professor was hardly listening. That voice sounded so familar, but it couldn't ?

"Daddy, there's a man in the next aisle getting wires and stuff," she frowned, "do ya think he's working on a timer too?"  
Katie looked up at Quinn quizzedly. Quinn smiled.  
"I don't think so, angel," he said ruffling her hair.

He was still amazed at her innocence--even after all she had been through--although a little wiser--she was still so innocent. What he wouldn't give to have that kind of innocence again. He smiled.  
"We better go pay for this stuff, the others are waiting for us back at the hotel."  
"Are we gonna have pizza again?" Kaitie asked.  
Pizza was one of her favorite foods--she could eat it every day--which was good since they did eat it practically every day. Suddenly she heard her dad gasp. She looked up and noticed his face had gone white.

"Are you alright, daddy?" she asked worrily.  
"I-I"m fine," he said but his eyes were still fixed on the person getting into the check-out lane next to thiers. He shook his head and glanced away. He should have been used to seeing doubles by now...but still seeing the professor--even when he knew it wasn't their professor--surprised him. 'I guess it's because we haven't seen one of his doubles in a while,' he reasoned.

After dropping his purchases on the counter the professor glanced at the next lane and nearly did a double take. There in the nextaisle was that little girl again--but he was more concerned with who she was with. It was Quinn--or rather his double--but at any rate probably much more capable of putting together a sliding machine then he...


	4. 4

They had just finished checking out and were now leaving the store when the professor approached them.  
"Excuse me....Mr. Mallory?"  
Quinn looked up surprised.  
"Y-yes?" Quinn said still trying to get over the shock.  
"Sorry to bother you, but I am in rather an unusual sort of predicament you see and I could really use your help."  
"My help?" Quinn said still trying to absorb what was going on.  
"Yes, you see your daughter informed me that you are rather good at this sort of thing and seeing as how you're here--I don't doubt that you are," he finished knowing full well that the Quinn of this world was out sliding around the multi-universe.

The professor noticed with a frown that Quinn seemed rather uneasy and wouldn't look him in the eye.  
"Are you alright, my boy?"  
He noticed that Quinn got slightly paler at this. Quinn took a deep breath, "I'm fine," he said. "What is it exactly that you needed my help on?" he asked.  
"A sliding machine. I can't get the blasted thing to work!"

Quinn sighed. It seemed like a lot of people needed help with sliding machines--himself included. After a few experiences he had learned to be very catious when dealing with trying to help others with thier sliding machines. But somehow though, he felt that he didn't need to be suspicous this time...which was why he agreed.

"You what?!" Wade asked.  
"I ah, told someone that I'd help them with thier sliding machine," Quinn said looking rather uncomfortable.  
"What about our timer?! That still needs fixed too!" Maggie pointed out.  
"I thought I'd work on both," he explained.  
"No offense, Q-ball, but how do you know we can trust this person?" Remmy asked.  
Quinn sighed. How did he know he could trust him? Because he looked like the professor that's why which wasn't really a very good reason he had to admit.  
"I already told him that I would," he finally said.  
"Does this person have a name?" Wade asked noticing that Quinn had avoided meantioning it.  
"Yes, he has a name...it's..." Quinn mumbled the last part.  
"It's what?" Remmy asked looking at him funny.  
Quinn took a deep breath.  
"It's the professor's double," he reluctantly said.  
Rembrandt and Wade were stunned--Colin and Maggie were unaffected by the meantion of the professor--as neither of them had known him.  
"The professor?" Wade whispered.  
"His double," Quinn gently reminded her.  
"Quinn, are you sure you want to do this?" Rembrandt asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm sure...I mean how could I not? Quinn answered with a shrug.  
"Where are you going to work on it?" Colin asked.  
"He said he had kind of a lab set up at his house."  
"We're coming too," Wade said firmly.

They arrived at the professor's house two hours later. Quinn nervously took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The professor opened the door immediately.  
"I hope you don't mind...but I brought my friends with me," Quinn said.  
"No, not at all, come on in," the professor said gestring them in.  
The professor's eyes widened as he saw who they were--in particular who two of them were.  
"This is Wade, Rembrandt, Maggie, my brother, Colin, and you've already met my daughter, Katie," Quinn introduced.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the professor said.  
"Wade, are you alright?" Quinn asked concerned. Wade had turned awfully pale.  
"Yea, it's just...I'm fine," Wade whispered blinking back tears.  
"We knew your double from our world," Rembrandt explained.  
"Knew...?"  
"He died," Maggie said rather bluntly.  
Wade and Rembrandt glared at her.  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
"Shouldn't we get started?" Quinn interrupted quickly changing the subject.

They all headed down to the basement and Quinn Colin, and the professor gathered around the equipment.

"It looks like you have a pretty good start here," Quinn commented.  
"Well, it should--I've been working on this blasted thing for years now."  
The three got to work on the sliding machine while the others looked around the basement.

"Hey, check this out--on this world the Golden Gate bridge is blue!" Maggie said flipping through a magazine.  
Quinn dropped the part that he hand been working on in suprize. He, Wade, and Rambrandt looked at each other. Wade gasped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Q-ball"  
"I think..." Quinn said slowly, "we may have been here before..." .  
They cast uneasy glances at the professor.  
"Mind filling the rest of us in here?" Maggie asked.  
"It was about our second year sliding..." Quinn began.  
The professor gave him a startled look.  
"Yeah, and we thought we were home too," Rembrandt continued.  
"Wait a second, it didn't happen to be just four of you sliding then?" the professor asked.  
"Yeah," Rembrandt said slowly.  
"I don't believe this...didn't you realize you had the wrong one?!"  
"The wrong one?" Wade asked curiously.  
"And you're saying that you're the right one?" Rembrandt asked not believing him.  
"Of course I'm the right one you blistering idiot!"  
"I guess there's only one way to find out for sure," Quinn said slowly after taking it all in.  
"Mind filling the rest of us in on what's going on here?" Maggie repeated impatiently.

The three quickly filled her in on what happened the last time they had been on this Earth.

"...And now we're going to check his quantum signiture to see if it matches Wade and Rembrandt's." Quinn finished.  
"What about yours?" the professor asked confused.  
"That...is a very long story," Quinn said with a slight smile.

After checking his quantum signiture they found that he was indeed their professor. Obvoiusly this revelation brought about alotof excitement and they took turns filling the professor in on all that had transpired since they had been separated. It looked like this would be a Christmas to remember.

**up above**

She smiled. It looked like her work here was done. They were now all together and more importantly they were all happy. After all, tomorrow was Christmas...what could go wrong?

THE END

Please review, any and all feedback is welcome.  
(yes, I know this story was a little on the sappy side--but it _was _the first fanfic that I had ever written...)

(thank you very much to hunter3 who has already reviewed :) )


End file.
